Yardbirds
Yardbirds Family Tree *Line-Up: *Keith Relf – Vocals / Harmonica *Eric Clapton – Lead Guitar *Chris Dreja – Rhythm Guitar *Paul Samwell-Smith – Bass *Jim McCarty – Drums October 13, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG October 18, 1963 Studio 51, Leicester Square, London, ENG (Eric Clapton,s first gig with The Yardbirds, having first gone to see them on October 13th at the Crawdaddy Club in Richmond-upon-Thames) October 19, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG October 20, 1963 Studio 51, Leicester Square, London, ENG October 20, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG October 22, 1963 Ricky-Tick Club, The Star & Garter, Windsor, ENG October 27, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG October 29, 1963 Ricky-Tick Club, The Star & Garter, Windsor, ENG November 2, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG November 3, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG November 5, 1963 Ricky-Tick Club, The Star & Garter Hotel, Windsor, ENG November 8, 1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park, London, ENG (The Yardbirds performed at the club's grand opening on Seven Sisters Road in Finsbury Park, London) November 9, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG November 10, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG November 12, 1963 Ricky-Tick Club, The Star & Garter Hotel, Windsor, ENG November 15, 1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park, London, ENG November 16, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG November 17, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG November 20, 1963 Ricky-Tick Club, The Star & Garter Hotel, Windsor, ENG November 22, 1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park, London, ENG November 23, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG November 24, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG November 29, 1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park, London, ENG November 30, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG December 1, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG December 6, 1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park, London, ENG December 7, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG (supporting Sonny Boy Williamson, who they also play back up for) December 8, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG (supporting Sonny Boy Williamson, who they also play back up for) December 9, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG (unconfirmed) December 13, 1963 Edwina's Club, Finsbury Park, London, ENG December 14, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG December 15, 1963 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supporting The Rolling Stones, with Georgie Fame & The Blue Flames & Carter-Lewis & The Southerners) December 17, 1963 Ricky-Tick Club, The Star & Garter Hotel, Windsor, ENG (supporting Sonny Boy Williamson, who they also play back up for) December 20, 1963 Ricky-Tick Club, Plaza Ballroom, Guildford, ENG December 21, 1963 Club A'Go-Go, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, ENG December 21, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG (unconfirmed) December 22, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG (supporting Sonny Boy Williamson, who they also play back up for) December 22, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG (unconfirmed) *Line-Up: *Keith Relf – Vocals / Harmonica *Roger Pearce – Lead Guitar (fills in for Eric Clapton while he visits his mother in Germany) *Chris Dreja – Rhythm Guitar *Paul Samwell-Smith – Bass *Jim McCarty – Drums December 23, 1963 Olympia Ballroom, Reading, ENG December 24, 1963 Ricky-Tick Club, The Star & Garter Hotel, Windsor, ENG December 28, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG December 29, 1963 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond-upon-Thames, ENG 1964 January 22, 1964 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Sonny Boy Williamson, who they also play back up for) April 24, 1964 Bluesville Manor House, London, ENG 1965 February 15, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Mark Leeman Five) April 4, 1965 The Downs, Hassocks, ENG July 21, 1965 Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline, SCOT July 30, 1965 Ricky Tick, Windsor, ENG October 19, 1965 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG Package Tour Manfred Mann, Yardbirds, Paul & Barry Ryan, Inez & Charlie Foxx, Mark Leeman 5, Scaffold & Gary Farr & The T-Bones November 18, 1965 ABC, Stockton, ENG November 19, 1965 ABC, Chesterfield, ENG November 20, 1965 Odeon, Derby, ENG November 22, 1965 Gaumont, Bradford, ENG November 23, 1965 Ritz, Luton, ENG November 24, 1965 Ritz, Chatham, ENG November 25, 1965 Regal, Cambridge, ENG November 27, 1965 East Ham Granada, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00) November 28, 1965 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG November 29, 1965 Savoy, Northampton, ENG November 30, 1965 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG December 2, 1965 Granada, Bedford, ENG December 3, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG December 4, 1965 ABC, Plymouth, ENG December 5, 1965 ABC, Exeter, ENG (2 shows 5.15 & 7.45) December 6, 1965 Adelphi, Slough, ENG 1966 March 14, 1966 Pavilion, Bath, ENG May 30, 1966 Sincil Bank Football Ground, Lincoln, ENG (Whit Monday Pop Gala Festival, with The Who, Small Faces, The Kinks, Georgie Fame and the Blue Flames, Screaming Lord Sutch, Crispian St Peters, Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich, Alan Price Set, She Trinity, The Brother-hud, The Children, The Creation (First Ever gig), The Dimples, The Barron Knights, The Ivy League & The Koobas) June 17, 1966 Corn Exchange, Newbury, ENG June 18, 1966 Queen's College, Oxford, ENG June 19, 1966 The Downs, Hassocks, ENG June 21, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG June 23, 1966 Mecca Palais, Ashton-under-Lyne, ENG June 24, 1966 University of Durham, Durham, ENG June 25, 1966 Palais de Danse, Bury, ENG June 26, 1966 Le Weekend Club, Paris, FRA June 27, 1966 Tour De Cesar, Provins, FRA ('Provins Rock Festival', with The Small Faces, Simon & Garfunkel & Screaming Lord Sutch and the Savages. Filmed for French TV Show "Music Hall de France". Broadcast July 2, 1966) June 29, 1966 Bromley Court Hotel, Bromley, ENG July 1, 1966 Chislehurst Caves, Chislehurst, ENG July 2, 1966 Ram Jam Club, London, ENG July 3, 1966 North Pier Pavilion, Blackpool, ENG July 5, 1966 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG July 7, 1966 Town Hall, Elgin, SCOT July 8, 1966 Raith Ballroom, Kirkcaldy, SCOT July 9, 1966 Bass Recreation Grounds, Derby, ENG July 10, 1966 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG July 14, 1966 Town Hall, Kidderminster, ENG July 15, 1966 Palais de Danse, Cowdenbeath, SCOT July 15, 1966 City Hall, Perth, SCOT July 16, 1966 Ayr Ice Rink, Ayr, SCOT July 17, 1966 Victoria Ballroom, Dunbar, SCOT July 10, 1966 Town Hall, Stourbridge, ENG July 21, 1966 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG July 22, 1966 Co-op Hall, Gravesend, ENG July 23, 1966 Buxton Pavilion Gardens Ballroom, Buxton, ENG July 25, 1966 Pavilion, Bath, ENG July 28, 1966 Douglas Palace Theatre, Isle Of Man, ENG July 30, 1966 Royal Windsor Racecourse, Windsor, ENG August 5, 1966 Dayton Department Store 8th Floor Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN August 5, 1966 Col Ballroom, Davenport, IA August 6, 1966 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL August 7, 1966 Maple Lake Pavilion, Mentor, MN August 8, 1966 Detroit Lake Pavilion, Detroit Lakes, MN August 9, 1966 Roof Garden Ballroom, Arnolds Park, IA August 10, 1966 Lakeview Park Green's Pavilion, Manitou Beach, MI August 12, 1966 Indiana Beach Ballroom, Monticello, IN August 12, 1966 Cold Spring Resort, Hamilton, IN August 13, 1966 Checkmate Young Adult Club, Amarillo, TX August 14, 1966 State Fairgrounds 4-H Building, Great Falls, MT August 15, 1966 Cotillion Ballroom, Wichita, KS August 16, 1966 Hal-Baby's, Denver, CO August 17, 1966 J.P.'s Palace, Santa Fe, NM August 18, 1966 Assembly Center Exhibit Hall, Tulsa, OK August 19-20, 1966 Wedgewood Amusement Park, Oklahoma City, OK August 21, 1966 Thrift City, Tucson, AZ August 22, 1966 Malibu, CA August 23, 1966 Catalina Casino Ballroom, Avalon, CA August 24, 1966 Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA August 25, 1966 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Harbinger Complex, Peter Wheat and the Breadmen, Just VI) August 26, 1966 Rollarena, San Leandro, CA (supported by Harbinger Complex, Peter Wheat and the Breadmen, Just VI) August 27, 1966 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA August 27, 1966 Ventura High School Auditorium, Santa Barbara, CA August 28, 1966 Convention Hall, San Diego, CA August 30, 1966 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA August 31, 1966 Rose Garden Ballroom, Pismo Beach, CA September 1, 1966 Memorial Civic Auditorium, Stockton, CA September 3, 1966 Salem Armory-Auditorium, Salem, OR September 4, 1966 International Center Exhibition Hall, Honolulu, HI September 7, 1966 Civic Auditorium Santa Monica, CA September 9, 1966 Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA September 10-11, 1966 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD Package tour with the Rolling Stones, Ike & Tina Turner, The Yardbirds, Peter Jay & The New Jaywalkers & Long John Baldry September 23, 1966 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG September 24, 1966 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) September 25, 1966 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) September 28, 1966 ABC, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) September 29, 1966 ABC, Stockton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) September 30, 1966 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 6.40 & 9.00) September 30, 1966 UK TV "Ready, Steady, Go" October 1, 1966 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 2, 1966 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00) October 6, 1966 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 7, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 8, 1966 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) October 9, 1966 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) October 14, 1966 Elstree Film Studios, Borehamwood, ENG October 19, 1966 Elstree Studios, Elstree, ENG October 21, 1966 The Comic Strip, Worcester, MA October 22, 1966 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT (supported by Strangeurs, with lead singer Steven Tallarico, who would later call himself Steven Tyler) October 23, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Country Joe & The Fish, Daily Flash) October 25, 1966 ABC TV Center, Los Angeles, CA October 28, 1966 Tri-State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Amarillo, TX October 29, 1966 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX October 30, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Harlingen, TX October 30, 1966 Memorial Coliseum, Corpus Christi, TX October 31, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Beaumont, TX 1 November 1966 � Alexandria, Louisiana @ Rapides Parish Coliseum 2 November 1966 � Magnolia, Arkansas @ Southern State College, Fieldhouse 3 November 1966 � Decatur, Alabama @ Decatur High School Auditorium 4 November 1966 � Little Rock, Arkansas @ Barton Coliseum 6 November 1966 � Bartlesville, Oklahoma @ Bartlesville Civic Center 6 November 1966 � Tulsa, Oklahoma @ Tulsa Assembly Center Arena 7 November 1966 � Chanute, Kansas @ Chanute Memorial Auditorium 8 November 1966 � Davenport, Iowa @ RKO Orpheum Theatre 9 November 1966 � Terre Haute, Indiana @ Indiana State University, Memorial Field House 10 November 1966 � St. Louis, Missouri @ Kiel Auditorium 11 November 1966 � Indianapolis, Indiana @ Indiana State Fairgrounds Coliseum 12 November 1966 � Akron, Ohio @ Akron Civic Center 12 November 1966 � Athens, Ohio @ Grover Center, Ohio University 13 November 1966 � Baltimore, Maryland @ Baltimore Civic Center 14 November 1966 � Paintsville, Kentucky @ Paintsville High School Gymnasium 15 November 1966 � Bowling Green, Kentucky @ University of Western Kentucky, E.A. Diddle Arena 16 November 1966 � Cookeville, Tennessee @ Tennessee Tech University, Memorial Gymnasium 17 November 1966 � Martin, Tennessee @ University of Tennessee, Skyhawk Fieldhouse November 18-20, 1966 Michigan State Fair Coliseum, Detroit, MI 21 November 1966 � Richmond, Indiana @ Richmond Civic Hall 22 November 1966 � Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania @ Pittsburgh Civic Arena 23 November 1966 � Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania @ Pittsburgh Civic Arena 24 November 1966 � Beckley, West Virginia @ Raleigh County Armory 24 November 1966 � Charleston, West Virginia @ Charleston Civic Center Coliseum 25 November 1966 � Winston-Salem, North Carolina @ Winston-Salem Memorial Coliseum 26 November 1966 � Washington, District of Columbia @ Washington Coliseum 27 November 1966 � Hunting, West Virginia @ Cabell County Memorial Field House 2 December 1966 � Berea, Ohio @ Baldwin-Wallace College, Union Ballroom December 4, 1966 Springbrook Gardens Teen Club, Lima, OH (2 shows 2.00 & 5.00, supported by The Breakouts) 10 December 1966 � Bristol, England @ Student Union, Bristol University 13 December 1966 � Aberystwyth, Wales @ University of Aberystwyth 15 December 1966 � Kingston upon Hull, England @ Hull University 26 December 1966 � Rochester, New York @ Rochester Community War Memorial 27 December 1966 � Ann Arbor, Michigan @ The Fifth Dimension 28 December 1966 � Peoria, Illinois @ Expo Gardens Youth Building 29 December 1966 � Kingston, Ontario, Canada @ Kingston Memorial Centre 1967 January 1, 1967 Cambria County War Memorial Arena, Johnstown, PA January 2, 1967 Long Island Arena, Commack, NY January 7, 1967 Commodore Ballroom, Lowell, MA January 17, 1967 National Theatre, Singapore City, SIN (2 shows 6.45 & 9.30, supporting The Walker Brothers, with The Quotations, The Antartics & The Quests) Roy Orbison, Walker Brothers & Yardbirds Australian Tour January 21 & 23, 1967 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows each day 6.00 & 8.45) January 25, 1967 Centennial Hall, Adelaide, AUS (2 shows 6.00 & 8.45) January 26-27, 1967 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS January 28, 1967 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows 6.00 & 8.45) January 30, 1967 Theatre Royal, Christchurch, NZ January 31, 1967 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ February 1, 1967 Founder's Theatre, Hamilton, NZ (with Mr Lee Grant, Larry’s Rebels & Sandy Edmonds) February 2, 1967 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ 11 February 1967 � Paris, France @ La Locomotive 11 February 1967 � Aulnay-sous-Bois, Paris, France @ Le Tube 18 February 1967 � Barnsley, South Yorks, England @ Barnsley Civic Hall 23 February 1967 � Coventry, England @ Coventry Locarno Ballroom 24 February 1967 � Cardiff, Wales @ Sophia Gardens 25 February 1967 � Folkestone, Kent, England @ Leas Cliff Hall 27 February 1967 � Glasgow, Scotland @ Glasgow Locarno Ballroom 15 March 1967 � Offenbach, Germany @ Stadhalle 4 April 1967 � London, England @ BBC Radio 7 April 1967 � Stockholm, Sweden @ Radiohuset 13 April 1967 � Aarhus, Denmark @ Boom Dancing Center 14 April 1967 � Fredericia, Denmark @ Vesterhavshallen 14 April 1967 � Ringkjobing, Denmark @ Teatersalen 15 April 1967 � Holte, Denmark @ Holtehallen 15 April 1967 � Brondby, Denmark @ Norregords-hallen 15 April 1967 � Ballerup, Denmark @ Balleruphallen 16 April 1967 � Lolland, Denmark @ Reventlow-Parken 30 April 1967 � Paris, France @ Muguet de Chaville 6 May 1967 � Chippenham, England @ Royal Agricultural College 14 May 1967 � Stratford, London, England @ 18 May 1967 � Versailles, France @ 19 May 1967 � Elizabethville, Paris, France @ L'Hermitage 20 May 1967 � Jouy, France @ HEC Business School 22 May 1967 � London, England @ BBC Radio 23 May 1967 � Bristol, England @ The Corn Exchange 26 May 1967 � London, England @ Tiles Club 27 May 1967 � Ramsgate, Kent, England @ Supreme Ballroom 29 May 1967 � Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England @ Cambridge City Football Club Stadium 1 June 1967 � Canterbury, Kent, England @ University of Kent 6 June 1967 � Malvern Wells, Worcs, England @ Winter Gardens 8 June 1967 � Worthing, West Sussex, England @ Worthing Assembly Hall 9 June 1967 � Margate, Kent, England @ Dreamland Ballroom 10 June 1967 � Torquay, Torbay, England @ Town Hall 16 June 1967 � Norwich, Norfolk, England @ Student Union, University of East Anglia 17 June 1967 � Lincs, England @ Raven Club, RAF Waddington 18 June 1967 � London, England @ Saville Theatre 30 June 1967 � Shrewsbury, Shrops, England @ Shrewsbury Music Hall 1 July 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG 8 July 1967 � Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada @ Kerrisdale Arena 10 July 1967 � Theinville, Wisconsin @ Teensville 11 July 1967 � Algonquin, Illinois @ New Place 12 July 1967 � Aurora, Illinois @ Crimson Cougar 15 July 1967 � Lorain, Ohio @ The Big Moose Showcase 19 July 1967 � Colorado Springs, Colorado @ Colorado Springs City Auditorium 20 July 1967 � Denver, Colorado @ Lakeside Amusement Park July 21, 1967 Santa Rosa Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet & The New Breed) July 22, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Moby Grape, Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band & Iron Butterfly) July 25-27, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton Blues Band & Richie Havens) July 28, 1967 Governor's Hall, Sacramento, CA July 29, 1967 San Ramon High School Stadium, Danville, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet & Loading Zone) July 30, 1967 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA July 31, 1967 Kerrisdale Arena, Vancouver, BC (2 shows 1.00 & 8.00) August 1, 1967 PNE Garden Auditorium, Vancouver, BC 2 August 1967 � Ellsworth, Wisconsin @ Proche's Popular Ballroom 3 August 1967 � Racine, Wisconsin @ New Sound Dance Club, YMCA 8 August 1967 � Ann Arbor, Michigan @ The Fifth Dimension 9 August 1967 � Leesburg, Indiana @ Tippy Ballroom 11 August 1967 � Salem, New Hampshire @ Canobie Lake Park Ballroom 12 August 1967 � Holyoke, Massachusetts @ Mountain Lake Ballroom 15 August 1967 � Mendon, Massachusetts @ Lakeview Ballroom, Lakeview Amusement Park 16 August 1967 � Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania @ Hunt Armory 24 August 1967 � Nantasket Beach, Hull, Massachusetts @ The Surf Club August 25, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY 26 August 1967 � Huntsville, Ontario, Canada @ Hidden Valley Ski Resort 27 August 1967 � Warwick, Rhode Island @ Rock Point Amusement Park 6 October 1967 � Providence, Rhode Island @ Brown University, Meehan Auditorium 7 October 1967 � Holyoke, Massachusetts @ Mountain Park Ballroom 13 October 1967 � Tampa, Florida @ University of Tampa, Falk Memorial Theatre 14 October 1967 � Cocoa Beach, Florida @ 14 October 1967 � Melbourne, Florida @ 20 October 1967 � San Antonio, Texas @ Pusi-Kat Club 21 October 1967 � Dallas, Texas @ Studio Club 22 October 1967 � Wichita, Kansas @ Cotillion Club 28 October 1967 � St. Louis, Missouri @ Washington University, Francis Fieldhouse 29 October 1967 � Chicago, Illinois @ The Cheetah Club November 2-3, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY November 4, 1967 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA November 10-11, 1967 PNE Garden Auditorium, Vancouver, BC December 9, 1967 Town Hall, East Retford, ENG December 13-14, 1967 L'Olympia Music Hall, Paris, FRA December 23, 1967 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 1968 January 13, 1968 Corn Exchange Chelmsford, ENG January 19, 1968 Middle Earth Covent Garden, London, ENG (supported by Rainbow Connection, Gold & DJ Jeff Dexter) January 26, 1968 Bingley Hall, Birmingham, ENG (All Night Rave) February 9, 1968 Top Rank Ballroom, Cardiff, WAL February 10, 1968 Barlong Hall, Dagenham, ENG February 16, 1968 Goldsmith College New Cross, London, ENG (Supported by Jimmy James, Jethro Tull & Clouds) March 2, 1968 University of Southampton, West Refectory, Garden Court, ENG (On this date McCarty and Relf expressed their desire to retire from the band. Page and Dreja convinced them to carry on through the final US tour) March 5-6, 1968 Playhouse Theatre, Manchester, ENG (UK Radio "Saturday Club" (broadcast March 16th) & "Top Gear" (broadcast March 10th). Five songs were recorded, "Think About It", "Good Night Sweet Josephine", "My Baby" (Garnet Mimms), "White Summer" & "Dazed And Confused") March 8, 1968 University of Aston, Birmingham, ENG (Pajama Hop, Supported by Simon Dupree & others) March 9, 1968 Maison de Radio, Paris, FRA (FRENCH TV "Bouton Rouge" performing "Train Kept A Rollin'", "Dazed and Confused" & "Goodnight Sweet Josephine" March 9, 1968 Faculte du Droit, Paris, FRA (Supported by Brian Auger and Julie Driscoll) March 10, 1968 L'Olympia Music Hall, Paris, FRA (On this day the Yardbirds attended a private party for French music producer Eddie Barclay, whose Barclay Records was a major label in France, though they did not get to play) March 16, 1968 Le Terminus, Paris, FRA March 16, 1968 Luton College of Technology Student Union, Luton, ENG (Cancelled as the Band were still in Paris. Re-scheduled for July 7th) March 18, 1968 BBC Radio, London, ENG March 23, 1968 Retford College, Retford, ENG March 28, 1968 The Aerodome, Schenectady, NY (supported by The Aerodomes) March 29, 1968 Conard High School, West Hartford, CT (Supported by Dick Davy. The show was delayed until 9.30pm due to a snowstorm) March 30, 1968 Anderson Theater, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by The Rich Kids & The Bagatelle) April 5, 1968 Queens College, Colden Centre of Music and Speech, Queens, NY (supported by The Good Rats) April 6, 1968 University of Massachusetts, Curry Hicks Cage, Amherst, MA (supported by The Association) April 8-10, 1968 Thee Image Club, Miami Beach, FL (supported by Blues Image) April 11, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Steve Miller Band) April 12-14, 1968 Action House, Island Park, NY (supported by The Music Bachs) April 18, 1968 Winona State College, Memorial Hall, Winona, MN April 19, 1968 Blue Village Teen Club, Westmont, IL April 20, 1968 The Cellar, Arlington Heights, IL April 21, 1968 Le Scene, Indianapolis, IN April 25, 1968 WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (US TV "Upbeat" lip-syncing to "Heart Full Of Soul") April 25, 1968 Palace Theater, Cleveland, OH (supported by Traffic & Blue Cheer) April 26, 1968 Convention Center, Cincinnati, OH (St. Xavier High School prom) April 27, 1968 Brown University, Wriston Quadrangle, Providence, RI (Afternoon show, supported by Procol Harum) April 27, 1968 Clarkson College, Potsdam, NY April 29, 1968 Upstate university, NY (Supported by Linda Ronstadt and the Stone Poneys. Date unconfirmed) May 3-4, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (3rd) Frost & The Stuart Avery Assemblage & (4th) MC5 & Odds & Ends) May 5, 1968 Hullabaloo Scene, Mentor, OH (Supported by the James Gang (with Joe Walsh on guitar) and the American Navy with John Paul Jones) May 8, 1968 Hal Baby's, Aurora, CO May 10, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (Supported by Three Dog Night (who replaced Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich & Turquoise) May 11, 1968 Melodyland Theater, Anaheim, CA (Supported by The Troggs) May 17, 1968 University of Puget Sound, Memorial Fieldhouse, Tacoma, WA (Supported by The City Zu) May 18, 1968 Casey's, Lewiston, ID (Supported by Easy Chair) May 19, 1968 Centralia, Chehalis, WA (outdoor gig) May 19, 1968 Francisco Torres, Santa Barbara, CA May 23-25, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's A Beautiful Day & Cecil Taylor) May 29, 1968 Concord Coliseum, Concord, CA (supported by Flamin' Groovies, Linn County & The Mood) May 30, 1968 The Purple Haze, Riverside, CA May 31-June 1, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by BB King & Sons Of Champlin) June 4-5, 1968 International Speedway Fairgrounds, Montgomery, AL (Big Spring Fair, WBAM All Star Spectacular. Final performances of the Yardbirds American tour, after which the band members return to England) June 12, 1968 It's announced that Keith Relf and Jim McCarty are leaving the band. July 7, 1968 Luton College of Technology Student Union, Luton, ENG (Re-scheduled from March 16th. This would be the Yardbirds final show, although it is unclear as to whether this gig actually took place) July 8-9, 1968 It's announced that following the departures of Keith Relf and Jim McCarty from the Yardbirds, a new Yardbirds will be formed with Jimmy Page and Chris Dreja. Tours for Scandinavia in September and the US in October are also announced. July 12, 1968 Middle Earth Covent Garden, London, ENG (cancelled) Just over a month after the official breakup of the original Yardbirds, on 12 August 1968, Page and the three other members of what would eventually become Led Zeppelin had their first rehearsal - Jon Bonham, John Paul Jones and Robert Plant. On 7 September 1968, the new version of the Yardbirds performed in Scandinavia. Both Page and Dreja maintained rights to the band name, and Page was keen to keep using it, however Dreja was not and in October 1968 asked the band to drop the name. A new name was chosen - Led Zeppelin - and first used on 25 October at the University of Surrey gig, though the poster listed them as the New Yardbirds.